When Witches, Slayers, and Vampires Unite
by Criminalminds98
Summary: Being a protector of the innocent can some times suck, But when you have already completed a finale battle you should get the rest off your life off, But when three different sets of people find out that something will go on, all the characters from Angel, Buffy and Charmed will have to come together to defeat evil... Once and for all...
1. Chapter 1 -

**_Chapter 1 - Buffy: Another Change_**

So I'm gonna start this story off by saying, I own nothing except maybe a few characters that I might add to the story later on, This is my first actual story so please be nice. thank you!

So much for a normal life, you would think that I would get a thanks for saving the world - for the umpteenth time; and even for changing the world. But no, instead of getting a thank you - or hell, even a day off would be nice, but guess what? I'm stuck with trying to save the world again. So after we squashed the First and saved the world, I along with my sister Dawn, and this guy we know Andrew moved to Italy, while all of my other friends moved all over the world so we could all help train all the new slayers that we made with Willow's spell.

So as I was saying- I was having a nice peaceful day off; no work, no demons or vampire to slay, no apocalypse needed to be stopped, just a nice normal day. That was of course until Willow called me to tell me that there is a new threat we need to deal with. Which brings me to the present…

So I just walked into the door of my apartment that I shared with my little sister and Andrew when my phone started to ring. I quickly ran towards the phone and picked it up answering with, "Hello?" only to be answered by a voice saying

"Hey Buffy, it's me Willow."

"Oh hey, what's up Will, its been awhile, are you in town at the moment? Do you wanna hang?" I was rambling on and on with more questions until finally being shut up by Willow, but hey- I haven't actually see the old gang in a long time.

"No Buffy I'm not, but I miss you and-"

"I miss you too" I interrupted.

"That's nice Buffy, but I think it's time we all get together, I had a vision yesterday and-" I gasped. Willow having a vision? Since when does she get visions? "Hello? Buffy? You there?"

"Yeah Willow, I just-since when do you have visions?"

"That isn't important, what is important is what that vision is of. I already called everyone else and I think we all need to meet"

"Yeah, I agree, but where?"

"Well I already called Xander, and he agrees with me that we should meet in San Francisco. That okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll grab up Dawn and Andrew and we will make our way over to San Fran." I agree with her. It would be a good idea, and at the moment I am really interested on whether or not this vision was a good one or a bad one

"Well, I'll let you go Buffy. I still need to call some people."

"Okay Willow. Bye, see you then"

"Bye-", and then she was gone, all I knew now is that I'm finally getting another battle, whether I like it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 - Angel: Another Chance

_**Chapter 2 - Angel: Another Chance**_

_Why can't I ever just die in peace? This is what, the third? Fourth time I have died? I really don't know anymore. And what's worse? I have to spend an eternity with Spike… SPIKE, of all people. Why do the fates hate me so much; Spike can be so annoying._

_So I'm just sitting down here in hell, on my own right, when guess who pops up beside me….William the Bloody, otherwise known as Spike. Spike alone is enough of a hell for me. Ever since Wolfram and Hart brought Spike back to life, he's been my living hell. Then once we fought the final battle with Wolfram and Hart, the "living hell" he put me through became literal. I now am actually living in hell, I must have died during the battle. The last thing I can remember is fighting the dragon when I looked over at Spike to see him turning to dust. Then life went black; I guess that explains why I'm in hell, and with Spike no less._

_So at the moment I'm sitting beside Spike, waiting for him to say something. I figure he must want to say something, most likely bug me to death. That's what he normally likes doing. "What the bloody hell am I doing here?" he asks me. _

"_How the hell should I know? You're the one who wanted to come here. So what do you want?" _

"_Nothing you bloody wanker. I wasn't the one that wanted to come here!" _

"_So then how did you get here if you didn't want to?" I asked him _

"_That would be because of me." Shouted a voice. _

"_WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Spike then shouted in my ear quite loudly I might add. _

"_SPIKE! Not so loud. I'm right next to you."_

"_So what would you like? Because I'd like to get on with my torment in hell peacefully, please." I told the voice. _

"_I came because there is something important that I have to tell you, and as to who I am…" The voice trailed off as the shape of a human showed up in front of Spike and I; "I am someone that works for the Powers that Be, Something called an Elder-" _

"_What the bloody hell is an Elder?" Spike interrupted the man.I slapped him. "Shut up." I mutter to him. "I'm sorry about him, he is rude" _

"_Thank you. Now as I was saying, there is a new threat on the horizon. One like no other force of good has ever fought before." Okay? So what? We're dead. How the hell does he expect me to fight this new evil? _

"_Okay, so what? If you haven't noticed I'm dead." _

"_I have noticed actually." He stated then looking at Spike. "I'll need you too William. I can bring you both back to life, to help save the world, for good…" _

"_If we do this…" Spike started. _

"_You will get your happy ending. Both of you will be free" the Elder finished._

"_We'll do it." I stated along with Spike _

"_Good, now when I bring you both back, you'll notice that you have been dead for a long time. Many things have changed since you died. You'll need to head off to San Francisco for this battle to help some people and-" _

"_Just do it you bloody asshole." Spike interrupted once again. _

"_Okay, fine!" He said, obviously getting very angry._

_The last thing I could remember this time was looking from Spike to him, and seeing him flick his hand towards me. Then all went black, then white and I woke up beside Spike in that same alleyway with Gunn and Illyria standing right above me. _

"_Welcome back Angel, Spike." They both greeted._


	3. Chapter 3 - Charmed

_**Chapter 3 - Charmed: A new destiny, means another Prophecy**_

_(Flashback to 9 years earlier)_

_It was a normal day in the Halliwell manor- Piper had just made lunch and now Wyatt (Age 12) and Chris (Age 10) were eating lunch along with Phoebe and Coop's children, Patricia (Age 6), Penelope (Age 6) and Paige, and Henry's Child Henry Jr. (Age 5). While the children were eating their lunch, the adults Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, and Coop were all sitting at the kitchen table, talking about the normal stuff, when all of a sudden, everything froze outside. They all noticed looking out through the window; and a woman in whitish greyish robe appeared. "Hello again." Stated the woman. _

"_Oh, not again." Piper groaned "You can't take Leo, not again, I won't let you!" _

"_Piper you need to calm down" Phoebe told her sister _

"_I'm not here for Leo, actually," The Angel of Destiny stated. "I'm here to tell you about a new prophecy that will arise. One that this time will involve Chris."_

"_Tell us!" Leo said forcefully. "If it involves my son, we have the right to know."_

"_Something new is coming, we don't know when, or what it is but we know it is coming. We know your collective powers aren't enough- not even with Wyatt's powers-" _

"_So?" asked Piper _

"_We are giving Chris power, enough power that his power mass will be equal towards Wyatt's….Don't worry Piper. He won't get this new power until he turns 18, so he can have as normal as a childhood as you can give him." the Angel of Destiny told them, obviously noticing the worried look on Pipers face."And we are also giving you one more gift, something I'm sure you will all be thankful for." _

"_Oh yeah? What is that then?" Phoebe questioned. _

"_Your sister." was all the Angel said, before everything unfroze and she was gone._

"_What is it she meant, exactly?" Paige asked her family. _

"_I don't know," started Piper, "But I'm going to find out."_

_(Flash forward 1 year to the witches anniversary of the day the Charmed ones were reconstituted)_

_Piper, with the rest of the family was in the living room and chatting to each other. All of a sudden they heard the door opening. _

"_What was that?" asked Piper curiously._

"_I do not know, but I think we better go and see." Phoebe told her older (Her younger half sister) agreed. _

_They all got up off the couch to start walking towards the door, when a woman walked into the living room shocking them all. All that could be heard was Piper and Phoebe saying "Prue.." with Paige saying it after them as more of a question, obviously having had never met her oldest sister._

_(Flash forward 8 years)_

"_Mom I'm just going to university, its not like I'm going away for the rest of my life" an 18 year old Chris told his mother. _

"_I know peanut, but it's just that we won't be able to see you every day like we normally do, and with that new power you have-"_

"_Mom don't worry, I'll be okay. And if I need any help, I'll orb home and get some help. I'll be home for christmas break, if any of you need me just call and I'll come. I promise." _

"_I know, it's just that it'll be a long time and I'll miss you. Everyone will miss you" Piper told her youngest son._

"_I know mom, I'll miss you, and everyone as well. Bye." Chris said to his mother, hugging her before leavin, going off to university for the next couple of months._

"_Bye, honey." Piper called back, tears in her eyes, before going back home._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - First the Flirt, and Then the Hurt

By the way I own nothing

~Willow~

It had been a week since I called Buffy and told her about my vision- which I still don't know how I got it, but whatever. Today was the day we were all going to meet up. I'm going on patrol with Buffy and Xander tonight so I can catch up with them before seeing the others. After all, we are the original scooby gang.

So right at this moment I'm walking to a nightclub called P3 to meet up with Buffy and Xander After we're done patrolling, Buffy, Xander and I are meeting everyone else at this one restaurant called Charmed. Charmed is an interesting name, at least for a restaurant.

I'm walking up to P3 right now and I don't see Buffy yet, or Xander for that matter. This place is packed full of people, thats for sure. After I walked into the club I went to the bar, so I could ask the bartender if they have seen them or not.  
"Hey." I call out to the bartender who was blonde, around 6 foot 4 and was talking to some brunette girl who I figure is related to him. Siblings possibly, not like they look the same or anything, it's just this vibe I'm getting.  
"Hey, what would you like?" the blonde stranger replied in return.  
"Um, I'd just like to know if you had happened to see a girl come in, blonde, short?" He shakes his head no and so does the brunette. "Ok how about an easier one, a man, tall, black hair, has an eye patch?" Again the blonde one shakes his head after looking at the other. "Ok then..."  
"Would you like anything to drink?" Blondie asks me obviously flirting.  
"No. Not from you, at least." I reply with a grin, watching him blush as the brunette laughs.  
"Nice try Wyatt." The brunette said, the one who's name I'm guessing is Wyatt.  
"Fuck off Melinda." Wyatt said to Melinda who is still laughing at the other.  
"Hey, is that the girl you're looking for?" Melinda asks me politely, pointing at someone behind me. I turn around to see who she was pointing at, only to find Buffy smiling and walking towards me with Xander, Giles, and Dawn in tow.  
"Hey Will." they all say, greeting me with hugs.  
"Hey guys. It's been forever." I tell them while giving them all hugs in return.

After spending an hour talking with each other and ordering drinks, Buffy finally asks me about my vision. "So, Willow, about that vision..." Buffy started, obviously expecting me to finish.  
"Maybe we should talk about it somewhere less crowded." Giles said, noticeably concerned about others finding out about us.  
"Okay, yeah. Why don't we go out and-" Buffy trailed off, looking at a couple that was heading out of the club. "Follow them!"

So we headed out the back door, just in time to hear screaming coming from a girl in the alleyway. The guy had his mouth latched directly on her neck. "Someone hand me a weapon." Buffy said, and I did just as she said. I handed her a stake, and she ran up to the vamp, saying some smart ass comment and starting to fight it, only to be interrupted when the vampire flew in the other direction.

I turned around to find Wyatt and Melinda behind us, with Wyatt's hand out. As he whipped around his hand, the vamp was being thrown around like a rag doll in all different directions. "Confuto." I said, and they stopped moving their hands around, not being able to. With them not doing what they were doing, Buffy was able to stake the vampire turning it into dust, before turning to us and saying, "What the fuck just happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Whats A Slayer**_

_**~Chris~**_

_Finally, my mother's gone; I mean I'm still gonna miss her, but at least now I don't have to have her smothering me all the time. So anyway, my mother just left in tears and I'm now on my way to my dorm to meet my roommate. Connor, I think his name is. Well, here it is, room 325._

_The first thing I noticed as I got to the room was that there was a piece of paper on the door that read "Chris Halliwell, Connor Angel". At the moment I was lugging so much stuff around, so I knew itwass going to be hard to open the door. I just decided to knock and after the third knock, the door open to reveal a guy, who by the looks of it is the same age as I am. He had light gray/blue eyes, mousy and thin light brown hair, and a straight, longish, thin nose. "Uhh. Hey there." He said "Need any help?"_

"_Yeah, I do. Thanks" I said, almost positive I was blushing._

_He helped me get all of my things inside the room. "Umm I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell. Thank you for helping me with my stuff." _

"_No problem, Chris. I'm Connor Angel. Have you seen the campus yet?" he asked me with a raised eyebrow. _

"_No I haven't," I told him in reply "I just got here." He grabbed my hand said, _

_"Let's go, then." and dragged me out of the room. This guy sure is persistent..._

_~Connor~_

_So I was in my dorm room on my Macbook Air, playing some game on Facebook when I hear a knock on the door. I wonder who would be knocking on the door, I haven't had the chance to meet anyone yet...I then hear another knock, and then another, so I get up and answer the door to see someone on the other side with both hands full of bags. There are a few on his shoulder, and I had to stifle a laugh on how ridiculous he looked._

_I decided to ask him if he needed any help. "Uhh. Hey there. Need any help?" _

"_Yeah, I do, thanks." He said, and I grabbed a few of his bags to take them inside. That didn't stop me from getting a good look at him before grabbing his bags. He had messy brown hair, a roundish jaw, a little bit of stubble, a tiny bit of a turned up nose, and light green eyes. He was, dare I think it….Cute._

"_Ummm, I'm Chris, Chris Halliwell." He told me with a bit of a blush in his cheeks. "Thank you for helping me with my stuff." _

"_No problem Chris," I told him. "I'm Connor Angel. Have you seen the campus yet?" I asked him knowing how amazing it looked, having already seen it. _

"_No I haven't, I just got here." he told me with sort of a duh sound in his voice, so I just grabbed his hand. _

_"Let's go, then." and dragged him out of the room ._

_~Wyatt~_

_What the hell did I just see? What did that redhead just do to me? Is she a witch? And what about that blonde girl? How did she vanquish that vampire and what the hell is she? I've never seen someone that strong in my life!_

"_What the hell just happened here?" I heard the blonde speak up. _

"_That's a good question." comes a voice from behind me. I turn around just to see my aunts Phoebe and Paige standing there with their arms crossed._

"_Uhhhhhh we were just, uh...I got nothing. Buffy?" The redhead looks over at the blonde one, who I assume is named Buffy._

"_Are you a witch?" Aunt Phoebe asked Buffy. _

"_No, I'm a Vampire Slayer. Willow here is the witch." she said in reply, wrapping her arm around Willow. _

"_Oh awesome." Aunt Paige stated. "Whats a vampire slayer?" she then asked. _

"_Giles, care to explain?" Buffy and Willow said. "He loves to say this." Buffy told us, causing him to roll his eyes as he began to explain. _

"_Into every generation, one girl in all the world is born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer; but a few years ago there was this creature called The First who tried to kill off all forces of good. We fought it and in doing so, we had Willow here say a spell to make all potential slayers in the world actual slayers."_

_"Wow..." was all Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Melinda and I could say. "You must be a very powerful witch" Aunt Phoebe said. _

"_Yes, she is." Buffy said to us, "She actually tried to end the world once, because her girlfriend named Tarah was killed by this guy Warren. Then she went all bad, but Xander over there stopped her. She kept the power, so she's very powerful." _

_"Awesome." I heard from one of my family members,_

"_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." Buffy stated, "I'm Buffy Summers, this over here is my sister Dawn Summers, my best friends Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, and Rupert Giles… it would take way to long to explain him." she told us with a small grin. _

"_Hi everyone," my aunt Phoebe said. Figures she would be the one to introduce us all. "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, this is my sister Paige Matthews-Mitchell, my nephew Wyatt Halliwell and my niece Melinda Halliwell." _

"_So how do you all know about magic?" Willow asked us, so I figured its my turn to speak. _

"_We're witches." I told them._

"_Why don't you come to my sisters place, and we'll explain everything to you." They all agreed; I told everyone to grab each others hands and I orbed us all to the manor._


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Wyatt~**_

"_How the hell did we get here?" Buffy asked curiously. One minute, we were in an alley behind P3, and the next, we're in someone else's house. _

"_We orbed. It's like teleporting, but for a whitelighter." I told them right before Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige both yelled, _

"_Piper!" at the same time calling for mom, who in turn came running out of the kitchen. _

"_What happened? What's going on?" mom asked us all. _

"_We met them behind P3, Buffy vanquished-" _

"_Slayed." Buffy interrupted me. _

"_Buffy slayed a vampire in front of us, and we told her about us being witches. Willow is a very powerful witch, as well, so I figured we should bring them here." I told mom quickly._

"_Uh huh." she said with a blank expression on her face. "Paige." she then said, amd I guess I was talking way too fast. _

"_Willows a witch, and Buffy is a slayer." _

_"Okay."_

_I was about to say something, when all of a sudden someone else orbed into the room. Once a girl re-materialized, everyone got quiet and looked at Willow. All that could be heard was Willow, saying very quietly, "Tarah."_

_**~Chris~**_

_I have now known Connor for a few hours, so I know he is into football, soccer, basketball, he loves facebook, and he has a very messed up past and a small family that he won't talk about. Well, at least we have some thing in common. Especially the messed up lives. Anyways, it's now going on 1 a.m. and I'm now finally able to start unpacking. Connor just-finally-went to bed, leaving me with peace and quiet. So, now I'm unpacking my clothes, and I'm about to start with my technology. I have a laptop bag on my desk, with my Macbook Pro and beside it I have my brand new Apple desktop still in the box. Before I got here I had mom stop at the Apple store so I could buy myself a new one._

_I was unpacking my stuff, when all of a sudden I notice Connor shaking in his bed. With the amount of covers he has on, I have a feeling its not from the cold. I decide maybe it is and cover him up with another blanket. As I was about to walk away I stopped when I heard him coo… He actually cooed… It was actually really cute, so after I watch him sleep for a few seconds-and, no I'm not proud of that-I go to my computer and decide to start up my new desktop. I hear Connor start mumbling, and when I look over at him to see if he's okay I notice that he's started tossing and turning. All of a sudden he screams-and scares the living shit out of me in the process-so I run up to him and wrap my arms around him rocking him. He started to fall sound asleep again._

"_What was that?" I mutter to myself, carefully, as to not wake Connor. Instead of moving and chancing him waking back up, I decided just to sleep there with him in my arms in his bed for the night._

_As I was falling asleep, I started to wonder why exactly he was tossing and turning, or why he started screaming. Was it just a bad dream or was it something from his past that he wasn't telling me?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Willow~**_

"_**Tarah"**_

_**(Flashback to 5 Years ago)**_

"_**The elders are going to do what?!" Mom screeched at the top of her lungs. As usual, she was bitching about elders.**_

"_**They're giving Wyatt and Chris a whitelighter." Dad explained to her for the fifth time today.**_

"_**Why do we even need a whitelighter?" Chris asked. "I mean, Wyatt is half whitelighter and I'm half elder, so why do we need a whitelighter?"**_

"_**Because Chris," Dad started. "You guys may be part whitelighter or elder, but you boys still need guidance", and neither of you can heal yet, so you need a whitelighter." All of a sudden someone orbed into the room, a girl with long brown hair.**_

"_**H-h-h-hello" And apparently a stutter, too. "I'm T-Tarah"**_

_**(flash forward)**_

_**~Willow~**_

"_**Tarah? how, what, when…..?" I could tell everyone was looking at me, but I was just way too surprised to care at the moment.**_

"_**How do you know Tarah, Willow?" Wyatt asked me **_

"_**She was my girlfriend, then she died..." I started telling, Wyatt but Buffy interrupted me, noticing me starting to tear up.**_

"_**This guy, Warren, tried to kill me a few years back, but when he shot me one of the other bullets hit Tarah and killed her. Tarah and WIllow had just made up after a long fight that broke them up for months." She then looked down, and stopped speaking so Xander finished.**_

"_**She turned evil after and tried to end the world, but we stopped her and she learned to control her magic." Everyone had a worried look on their face, until he said I was better, but I couldn't be 100% sure because I was too busy looking at Tarah. **_

"_**I thought you were dead" I said to Tarah, quietly.**_

"_**I was." She said back to me, not looking in my direction. "The Elders made me into a whitelighter." **_

_**"Oh.." Was all I could say to her. **_

"_**Wait," I heard Dawn say. "Whats a whitelighter?"**_

"_**Well-" Paige started, "A whitelighter is like… a guardian angel for witches and future whitelighters. They guide and teach-"**_

"_**Actually-" A man interrupted her. "I'm surprised you, being a powerful witch, haven't had one before. By the way, my name's Leo Wyatt. I'm Piper's husband." **_

"_**Okay, so why do I not have a whitelighter then?" **_

"_**I don't know," Leo told me. "Maybe we should ask the elders." As he said that, Paige came into the room, she must have left earlier...**_

"_**If you want, I'll go to the elders and ask, I have to go up there anyways…" Leo agreed and with that, Paige was gone in a swirl of bright lights.**_

_**~Paige~**_

_**Why didn't Willow have her own whitelighter? I mean, once I was found, I had a whitelighter right away. Well, it doesn't help that he was my brother-in-law, so either way I would have had one, whether I needed one or not. Though, even Wyatt, Chris and Melinda got a whitelighter when they got old enough, and with Willow being as powerful as she is...I'm pretty sure they should have known about her. "Kyle." I called out once I saw him. I remember when we first met, and how we started dating. He was just so obsessed with chasing after the Avatars, but I guess that if he wasn't, we wouldn't have been able to change the world back to the way it is now. **_

"_**Hello Paige, you're looking well." He told me. **_

"_**Why thank you Henry, how wonderful of you to say so." I said dramatically, like I usually do.**_

"_**What brings you here, Paige?"**_

"_**Actually, we met someone today, and she's a witch, a very powerful one I might add. But get this; So far, from what I've heard, she has no active power. She tried to end the world a couple years ago and she has no whitelighter, in fact, she doesn't even know what one is."**_

"_**Really? That doesn't sound like something that would happen. We would know by now if she was one." He told me. looking as confused as ever. **_

"_**Well, that's what's going on…so what are you going to do?"**_

_**~Willow~**_

_**So, we've now been sitting in the home of the Charmed ones for a few hours. I'm not exactly sure, it's just been such a rush from when we first got here, to when Tarah orbed in, and then Paige left, and that was hours ago. We're all doing different things, Buffy is out patrolling at the moment, I think she took Giles and Phoebe with her. Xander called Andrew and now he Andrew and Wyatt are all being nerds upstairs, and Piper is in the kitchen with Melinda and Dawn cooking something. As for me, at the moment I'm falling asleep with Tarah on the couch. I've been closing my eyes on and off for the past half hour. Then I think I'm about to fall asleep, so I close my eyes and I wait for sleep to completely take me over.**_

_**I don't know how long it's been, but it's morning. I can tell because of the light coming in through the windows, and it doesn't help that I fell asleep in the sun room. I'm about to get up when all of a sudden I feel someone underneath me. It feels familiar, like I 've felt like this before. I look down and I see something that shocks me. Tarah…then it all comes rushing back to me, everything from last night; Meeting the Halliwells, finding out about whitelighters, Paige orbing up to them, whoever they are exactly, and Tarah coming back. "Is this real life?" I ask, looking at Tarah, she looks up at me smiling. All of a sudden someone orbs into the room, and when the orbs clear Paige is standing there. **_

"_**What did they say?" Buffy asks her, I look back wondering when she got back.**_

"_**Well," She began. "I talked to Kyle, and he said that they didn't even know anything about Willow." **_

"_**So, what does that mean?" I ask her impatiently.**_

"_**The elders are giving you a whitelighter, they say you know her." **_

"_**Um. Who is-" I was cut off by someone orbing into the room, and once the orbs cleared Darla was standing there. **_

"_**Darla?!" We all yelled at once, wondering what the hell she was doing here.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - The Change**_

_**~Spike~**_

_Why won't they just let me rest in piece? Buffy won't, Wolfram and Hart won't, Angel won't The Powers that be won't, not even these Elder dudes won't even let me stay dead; What do I have to do blow my bloody head off or something? I mean come on, I helped save the world multiple times and do I even get a little bit of a break, no instead I get 'Your destiny isn't quite over yet William!' So instead of bugging Angel in our own personal hell, I have to go to San Francisco with Angel, and the last of his team Charles, and Illyria. _

_So now we are on our way to San Francisco, in a car, in the middle of the day risking our afterlives for the greater good, once again that is._

_Apparently that is where we need to go to fight this great evil, and apparently Buffy and her gang is there along with some other people whose help we are going to need to defeat this great evil once and for all. _

_Right now we have been in this car for about 3 hours maybe more in complete silence I might add; Finally Angel, that bloody wanker decides he is going to break the silence and say something that is pointless to say since none of us really care. "I'm going to call Buffy and let her know we are on our way since we only have about another 3 hours until we get there" No one care Angel, you bloody git, is all I can think of but since I'm not in the mood at the moment to say something I just sit there quietly feeling that something bad is about to happen. _

_**~Angel~**_

"_I'm going to call Buffy, and let her know we are on our way since we only have about 3 hours left" I say out loud; Nobody says anything back to me, I can tell that no one wants to talk at all, we have all been quiet for the last 3 hours of the way here, and I'm sure the next 3 are going to be pretty similar. I dial in Buffy's cell phone number and hit call waiting for her to answer I look out the window to see all the cars go by, the sun is way too bright for me, I guess its a good thing the windows are blacked out._

"_Hello?"__ Someone said to me on the other end of the phone_

"_Buffy?" I ask hoping this was the right number, I still don't get how Gunn was able to get Buffy's number but hey, I'm not complaining_

"_Umm, this is Phoebe, who is this?"__ some girl on the other end asked me._

"_Um my name is Angel, is Buffy there?"_

"_Buffy, some guy named Angel wants to talk to you" __she called Buffy _

"_Angel? is that really you? I thought you and Spike were dead!" __It actually hurts when even though she thought I was dead she was still thinking of Spike _

"_We were, but then this guy came to us and brought us back to life; He told us about this big battle coming up, he told us we were needed in San Francisco, we are on our way now. We will be there in about 3 hours"_

"_Okay, well I'm having everyone meet together at a new friends place tonight so do you want to just come here? I can give you the address?" I think about it for a minute before replying_

"_Ya sure whats the address?"_

"_1329 prescott street" __she tells me before she says she has to go so I say bye she says it in return and I hang up. "So what's going on?" Spike says I should have known he would be listening "We are going to one of Buffy's new friends tonight, she is calling a meeting, Gunn will you please put 1329 Prescott street in the gps and go to that address" I ask him assuming he doesn't know where that is_

"_Ya sure Angel but-" Gunn was cut off by Spike grabbing his stomach gasping in pain, he then starts to glow a golden yellow "What's happening to me?" he asks_

"_I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't a good thing" I say to him_

_**~Spike~**_

"_What is happening to me?" I ask particularly to no one "I don't know-" Angel starts to say as I gasp in pain again "But I have a feeling it isn't a good thing" _

_All of a sudden time just, stopped, and we got out of the car to see what was going on, when we got out a group of creators teleported in, at least I think thats what it was, It could have been something else as well._

"_What is happening to me?" I yell out to them figuring that they will know the answer since it can't be coincidence that they are here at this moment._

"_You are receiving your gift, for helping save the world" what gift? I can't help but wonder what they were talking about, what do they mean by gift? "The Shanshu prophecy" I hear Angel whisper from where he is beside me_


	9. Chapter 9: Excuse Me?

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Excuse Me?**_

_**~Willow~**_

_So there we all were, just standing there all mouths agape, well except for the Halliwell's- I don't think they even know what the hell is going on at the moment, but Hey- it's Darla, the Elders or whatever the fuck their names are have given me a whitelighter- which isn't that bad I'll admit; but Darla? She is evil for christ sakes. How can someone who is evil become a whitelighter anyway?_

"_Ummmm Darla?" I heard from someone in the back. I turned around to see a very shocked Buffy standing there _

"_Hello Buffy, Willow, Everybody- it's good to see all-well most of you again" she told us looking around at everyone. We were all still standing in our spots when someones phone went off; I wasn't paying attention to the phone call but what I noticed was that Phoebe picked it up first figuring it was her phone and gave it to Buffy from what I heard Buffy saying it was Angel and she walked out of the room._

_I looked back at Darla to see her looking at me._

"_Look, I know that I have hurt- or at least tried to hurt some of the people in this room but the elders have sent me to be your guide for a reason Willow, I have payed for most of my past in some place or another, and me sacrificing myself for my child probably was what got me here in the first place but there are still a few people that I need to make amends with and you guys are some of them." she finished her ranting and she actually looked sincerely sorry for what she has done in her past. I do know what it is like to be evil though so maybe, just maybe I could at least give her a chance._

"_Okay," I tell her finally giving in "I will give you a chance and forgive you, after all I do know what it is like to be evil"_

"_Thank you Willow" _

_Once she thanked me we gave each other a little hug; I'm still unsure of what to think about this whole Darla being my whitelighter but I said I would give her a chance and I will._

_Oh boy this will be fun._

_**~Buffy~**_

_Well, Angel is coming; I guess it's time to round up everyone. "Dawnie, can you Giles and Xander go and meet everyone and bring them all here please we are going to have some company soon and we should get everyone here" Dawn looked at me, eyes full of confusion_

"_Who is coming?" she asks me "Angel and Spike" I tell her which by the looks of it made her even more confused "But I thought Angel and Spike were dead"_

"_They are, or at least they were" I stated to her, confusing everyone this time "Someone went down into hell and got Spike and Angel bringing them back telling them they needed to come here because of some big battle that's going to happen, and we all need to be ready for it"_

_**~Chris~**_

"_Wyatt I thought you said I was going to be left alone while i'm at college?"_ _Chris said annoyed at his older brother- who even though he promised at the beginning of the year Chris could have a college experience without having to deal with demons and magic, was calling him up out of the blue in the middle of the night- 3 A.M. to be exact._

"Look Chris- I'm sorry about calling you like this, and I know what I told you and you do deserve a normal college life without magic- especially with what happened in High School, but we have a family emergency going on right now- a big one" _Finally Chris just gave in to his older brother saying he will come home the next morning and help the family with whatever new emergency they had now, he hung up his cell phone and went back inside the room- after arguing with Wyatt in the hallway for about an hour. "I guess I should probably go back inside and get at least a couple more hours of sleep" Chris said to himself only half awake as he was opening the door to his dorm room_

"_Who was that?" a both curious and sleepy voice called from inside the dark room, that was until a bright light came on blinding Chris for only a moment until his vision cleared back up_

"_Oh it was just my brother, he wanted me to come home this weekend to visit everyone- they have all been missing me or something like that" Once I said that I knew he could see through my lie- I mean I'm not sure if it's the fact that it is now 4 in the morning and I'm tired as fuck or that he is just very good at telling when others are lying around him, either way I knew I would regret telling it sooner or later._

_**~Connor~**_

_So you would think that after a hard week of classes and whatnot a person would either go out and party to get out some of the built-up stress or even SLEEP!, but no- instead my roommate Christopher Fucking Halliwell is outside our room right now having a conversation with someone over the phone- and I don't mean just a quiet and calm conversation; No I mean a louder than necessary wake up the dead kind of conversation, and what's worse it has been like that for almost and hour now and I can't get to sleep, maybe it's just that with all the demons and vampires and whatever else I have come across in my life has left me a very cautious person. Finally he starts to quiet down and I take this wonderful peaceful moment to try and get back to sleep- I mean he might not have to go to class tomorrow, but it is a friday and I still have one last class for the week- early in the morning too._

_I start drifting off to sleep when I hear the door opening and Chris muttering something that even I- with my more than human hearing- couldn't hear what had been uttered on those lips of his._

"_Who was that?" I ask him- oh god is that really what I sound like when I'm half asleep? I turn on the light to see him start blinking severely- Oops I forgot that they turn off the lights in the hallway after 12, I guess he must have not had any light going into his eyes before coming back in here._

"_Oh it was just my brother, he wanted me to come home this weekend to visit everyone, they have all been missing me or something like that" I take a good long look at his face- studying his features; I'm not sure whether it's because of my past or not, but I really don't believe him right now. He is hiding something… and I think he knows I know too._

"_Okay then" I say finally giving in- if he is hiding something he will tell me when and only if he wants to "Just please tell your family and friends not to be calling so early in the morning, you may not have a class tomorrow but I do- and I am gonna need a lot of coffee just to get through it. Now let's just get some sleep! kay?" I look at him a bit more- and he nods with a smile on his face getting back into his bed, on the other side of the room._

_And now I, for some reason have the strangest feeling that this won't be the last time I will be saying that to him- I don't know why but something about this (Life in general at the moment with Chris) doesn't feel right, but whatever happens… He will cross that bridge when he gets there._


	10. Chapter 10 - New York, Diners, and Max?

_**I know it's been awhile since I uploaded last but I have been very busy with a few things, and it may be a little bit before I upload again as I am now doing a whole bunch of final projects in school and exams are coming up at the end of the month- I'll update as soon as possible thanks for the patience, Please comment to tell me whether you like the story, or you don't like the story, or you have any idea's I'm open to them Thanks!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**New York, Diners, and … Max?**_

_**~ Chris ~**_

_Why do I have to do everything? I mean Wyatt is the Twice blessed- why couldn't he have just went on this damn vanquish without me? Now we are both stuck in New York City without our powers, because something stupid is going on somewhere and everyone lost all their powers, and now- because of my useless brother we are stuck here and I'm pissed!_

_So as I was saying now we are stuck in some part of New York, this place looks even worse than, well most of San Francisco. "Wyatt why did you have to drag me with you here?, I have classes that I need to be at tomorrow- and well the rest of the week for that matter, Now I'm gonna miss them because we are stuck in some fucking place called…" I started to trail off looking around for any sign of where we actually are right now "Williamsburg, whatever that is, and we have no powers whatsoever to go along with that" I finally say as I notice a sign on the corner of the street _

"_Well maybe if you stop your bitching and helped me find someone who can tell us how to get back to San Francisco, we can get the fuck home and find out what the hell is going on with our powers" Wyatt all but screamed at me, I looked him right in the eye and yelled back at him, "Wyatt, Listen, and Listen Good! I'm not going back to the house when we find our way home, I left to go to college so I could get away from all the magic and the evil that we have to face every single day" he started to get that look on his face that said he was guilty "I think I deserve a little bit of a normal life, Don't you? Is that too much to ask for?" I decided that maybe I should probably stop yelling at Wyatt, I knew that he didn't deserve to be yelled at like this but once I got started I couldn't stop until it was all out there, and now that it was I couldn't help but feel so bad for everything I was saying to him._

_**~ Wyatt ~**_

_I knew Chris was right, he did deserve at least a semi-normal life, Chris had gone through so much throughout his whole life in high school, he really needed it._

"_Yes Chris, You do deserve a normal life' Chris looked at me, I could tell he was feeling guilty about yelling at me. "Look, let's just find our way home and we will talk about it then" Chris nodded and turned around started to walk in the direction of this diner across the street from us "Let's go look in this diner and see if we can find someone who can help us" he told me stating the obvious- as he usually does, so I agree with him and start walking with him inside the diner._

_As we walking inside the diner my cell phone starts to go off, I grab my phone from my back pocket and check to see who is calling, when I look at the screen it turns out to be my mother calling. "I'll be outside Chris- mom is calling" Chris nods to me and walks toward some old black man who is standing behind the register_

_**~ Chris ~**_

_We walked inside of the diner, hoping to find out how we can get back home, I hear Wyatt's iPhone go off and I turn around to look at him, wanting to find out who was calling "I'll be outside Chris- mom is calling" he told me so I just nod, turn around and start walking towards the register so I can find a way home. _

"_Excuse me mister" I say to this old guy just standing behind the register who was talking to some young chick with black hair, they both look at me, I see this girl roll her eyes at me with annoyance "Yes?" the guy says to me "I was wondering if you could tell me where the bus station is, me and my brother need to go back San Francisco" "I'm sorry, but the busses are shutting down at the moment, there is a big snow storm coming and there will be no transportation out of New York until next week"_

"_What is going on?" Wyatt asked as he came up from behind me "Well, Wyatt ummm what's your name?" I asked the cashier "his name is Earl, I am Max and we are lovers" The girl- Max told us, all I can hear from behind me is Wyatt asking her if she is serious or not "No she isn't, she is just kidding- being her typical self" another girl- a blonde one told us while walking our way "I'm Caroline, it's nice to meet you" well, she seems friendly "Hi Caroline I'm Chris and this guy behind me is my brother Wyatt "Hello" Wyatt and Caroline both told each other "So what was it you wanted to know?" Caroline asked now looking back at me "Oh we just wanted to know if there was any way we could get back to San Francisco, but Earl told us the busses aren't running anymore, so… I guess that we are just going to have to get a hotel room somewhere until the busses start running again" " Okay have fun!" Max said to us and turned around going into the back room. _

_Well then, that was interesting, It has been a few hours since our meeting at the diner and now we are just walking around looking for a place to stay the night. Neither of us have said much to each other since we left and it is a little bit too quiet for me, so I decide maybe I should start a conversation with him, so I was just standing beside my brother- both of us quiet when I remembered that Wyatt got a call from our mother earlier. "Hey Wy-" I started, he didn't respond so I looked at him to see if he was even listening. He just stood there looking at me as if to ask what I wanted "What was it that mom wanted?" " Oh ya, I forgot about that" Of course he did, "Mom wanted to ask what was going on, apparently they kept calling us" I just looked at him for a few seconds until I realized he wasn't talking about on the phone "Um Wyatt- Doesn't mom know that our powers are down?, I mean they really should, it's not like anyone has them."_

"_Ya about that-" "Okay what's going on?" Now I'm getting a little bit confused if everyone's powers are down why didn't they realize we wouldn't be able to hear them? "So mom asked me why we weren't answering when they called so I told them about our powers, and apparently- It was only us that lost all power" _

"_What the hell are you talking about Wyatt?" I said raising my voice a little "Did you not notice the demon we were fighting lost all of his powers too?"_

"_No Chris, by us I don't mean just you and I, By us I mean all of New York. The Elders are looking into it as we speak but as of earlier today any magical creature that takes a step into New York will lose all power" Wait! Did he just say- I mean All of New York "So then what we leave New York and we get our powers back" as I said that I remembered that right now- In the middle of winter we are outside, in the open, late at night talking openly about our magic "Um Wyatt, maybe we should continue talking about this somewhere… alone!" After I mentioned this Wyatt looked around and paled "Oh dear god, I hope nobody heard us" _


	11. Chapter 11 - Buffy- Who

_**Hey everyone, it's great to know that people actually like my stories, I hope that in the next 2 weeks I am able to update more as I am starting the next chapter right now- after I probably won't be able to update for a bit as in 2 weeks I will be starting my second semester- Once again I look forward to hearing back from you guys- I've decided I'm going to add some more- real life characters to this story so tell me what you think about adding them- and lastly- Once again I guess I should probably state that I own nothing of this story except for the Idea's thanks for reading.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Buffy- Who's That?**_

_**~ Wyatt ~**_

_After Chris mentioned where we were, I decided we would just rent a motel room for the night and just put off trying to find us a way home until tomorrow._

_The next morning I woke up in a bed that was- well let's just say, not something I wouldn't even wish my greatest enemies upon. but even with the bed being so disgusting I still didn't want to wake up, I turned my head to look at the clock and it read 7:27AM, so seeing as we weren't planning on actually getting up for another hour and a half I laid back down and closed my eyes. I must have been out for a while cause when I woke up the clock now read 2:15PM, I was about to get out of bed when I heard something playing- most likely Chris watching Youtube again, Seriously- I sometimes think Chris is still a little kid, the way he acts. I decided it was time to get up and get a shower._

_After I got my shower I felt so much better- Who knew that a motel that looks this bad could have a shower that feels this good. So I guess I should finally get out of this heavenly shower. As I turn the shower off I hear Chris practically screaming his head off. I quickly put a towel around my waist and run out of the bathroom into the main room, where I see Chris practically hugging his damned phone. "Dude, any closer and you are going to have to take the thing home to meet the family" he just turns around at me and sticks out his tongue, I smile, shake my head and go over to my clothes to get dressed again, just as I'm about to put my shirt on Chris bounces on the bed over to me with a humongous smile on his face "GUESS WHAT?!" he screams right into my ear "You're planning on deafening me by time I turn 30?" I ask him while trying to get my ear to stop ringing, "No, guess again?" I Honestly don't want to play this right now but because I know that if I don't he won't stop whining, I play along with him "You just won a million dollars?" He gives me an annoyed look, I figure now he is just going to hell me himself "No you idiot- Connor is Gay" I give him a puzzled look "Your roommate Connor?", "No- Well actually I don't know about him, he is confusing. but no, I'm talking about Connor Franta" "Oh, Great" I say to him as he bounces back towards his computer, of course that's who he is talking about- I mean he was like obsessed with him ever since he discovered Connor's YouTube channel- Like I said before, Total Child._

_**~ Phoebe ~**_

"_Elise!" A voice yelled a name from Phoebe's office "Elise!" Yelled the voice again as a busy Phoebe came out of her office looking for her boss "Elise, There you are!" "Yes Phoebe here I am what would you like now?" Elise answered her with a look on her face that told her she was none too pleased with something or other "I'm gonna be working at home for the rest of the day- there is a-", "Let me guess, 'A Family Emergency?', Am I right?"_

"_Ya! actually, how did you guess?" Phoebe asked her not noticing her boss rolling her eyes at her "Just a hunch" Elise told Phoebe with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Right at that moment Phoebe felt a wave of anger wash over her coming from Elise "What's wrong Elise? You seem a little... off today!" she exclaimed choosing her words carefully Elise sat down on Phoebe's office couch with Phoebe sitting beside her as they had walked into her office._

_Elise slouched down and placed her hands on her head rubbing her temples obviously frustrated with something "I caught my husband cheating on me last night with some blonde bimbo" Phoebe looked at Elise and sighed "Oh Honey, it will all be fine"_

_**~ Faith ~**_

_This will never get old, fighting the good fight, slaying evil and saving the world- I know I went evil for a bit there but I really feel like I payed my due's in that last battle in SunnyDale, Afterwards Giles contacted the police and- I don't know how but he got them to expunge my record and now I'm no longer wanted for anything; Though I'm pretty sure Willow might have used some mojo on the court or something cause there is no way they would have just done that._

_ So anyways right now I'm out in a graveyard patrolling, alone-which don't get me wrong, I love being alone; it gives me time to think about things, but at the moment I didn't really want to be alone, lately patrolling was boring as there were no vamps coming out to play- as I'm about to turn around and go back to the halliwell manor I hear a rustling in the bushes. I turn around so quick I think that I might have broken my neck if my body hadn't turned just as fast "Get out here and face me you coward" I yelled to the bushes, but I got nothing back. After a few seconds I decide it was probably just the wind so I turn around to go back, As I turn around I see someone was right behind me and I jump from fright and I punch at it, the punch was blocked and I actually looked at who it was and seen that it was Buffy who was standing there laughing her ass off at me. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled pissed "Oh My God that was so funny" she said while in a fit of giggles, I just glared at her._

_ After a few minutes of just glaring at her while she was laughing I noticed that she stopped laughing and started staring at something behind me with a scared look on her face- which I hadn't seen in a long time, so I turn around and see a weird, old, very wrinkled- more wrinkled than the average vamp, Vampire behind me- Why would Buffy be afraid of him? and why does he look so familiar? "Miss me?" he asked with a cocky tone in his voice, I turned around and looked at the scared blonde girl beside me "Buffy- who is that?" I'm kind of afraid of her answer- especially with that look on her face "The Master" she said quietly, so Quiet that I could barely hear her "Wait- The Master? You mean-" she looked at me for the first time since she had seen it "The vampire that killed me in high school, ya" holy shit- I can't believe that he is here "But didn't you slay him?" I had asked her, something about him being here just didn't add up- and I knew that I knew him from somewhere, the watcher diaries. "Ya I did" she started obviously saying this to me, but what she says next I'm guessing wasn't directed towards me "How are you here?" The master looked at her with a smirk on his face and said "You- my dear, will find out soon enough" and with that he gave us an evil smile and vanished into thin air, "Buffy-" I looked at her as she looked frozen "Are you okay?" she just looked at me and said "Let's go, We need to tell everyone." and with that our patrolling was over- and this night just got a little bit more interesting_

_**~ The Master ~**_

_The Slayer's reaction was priceless, I can't believe I'm back and It's all thanks to- well I don't exactly know his name but anyone who wants the Slayer dead is an alright person. and I don't know what he is planning next but, It is going to be fun!_


	12. Chapter 12 - What is Going on Here?

_**Chapter 12**_

_**What is Going on Here?**_

_**~ Melinda ~**_

_Of course- my dipshit brothers need me to come and pick them up- again, I mean, They are both older than me! and isn't Wyatt supposed to be the Twice Blessed witch for crying out loud!? the most powerful magical being and he can't even get himself and our brother home- Idiot. So anyways like I was saying now that New York city has lost all magic I'm here on the outskirts of the city waiting for my siblings to show up so I can take them home- I would have just made them orb themselves but that was until Mom and the Aunts decided they should call upon my siblings powers so no demon can get them or anything. Anyways I'm starting to get bored- I should have asked if Dawn wanted to come with me or something, at least I wouldn't be so bored right now._

_After waiting for at least an hour I decided to pull out my cell phone and go on Youtube, I have 6 gb of data to myself so I figure I might at well use them for something since I never usually go up that high, well I also have to catch up on my list of youtubers I watch. I was about 2 minutes into my 10th Tyler Oakley video when I heard my name being called- I turned around to see Wyatt and Chris coming my way, "Finally!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air with frustration "What the fuck took you 2 idiots so long?" Wyatt looked over at Chris and then back at me and all he said was "Connor Franta" and I immediately knew what had happened- or at least I was pretty sure I knew what happened, "So what did Connor do now Tweet?" I asked Chris with a mocking tone in my voice; he just looked at me and stuck out his tongue "Now let's go, before I leave you to dipshits here stranded." and with that I grabbed the both of them and orbed us all home but not before looking around to see if there was anyone around to catch us._

_**~ Piper ~**_

"_Okay, so who exactly is The Master?" After Buffy went out to catch up with Faith so they could Patrol together they came back looking like they just saw a ghost- which I know doesn't mean much in our line of work but hey- it"s just an expression. Anyways so when they got back Buffy looked white as all hell and immediately took Giles, Willow, Xander and Faith into the kitchen to talk leaving Me, Phoebs, Paige, Prue and Tara alone in the living room as the husbands all took the children to the restaurant so we could all have adult talk without the children interrupting or hearing something they really shouldn't, and Darla orbed out of here earlier so she isn't in the house at the moment. So anyways a few minutes ago Buffy and the gang came back out of the kitchen all looking shaken up so I asked what happened? at first nobody said anything until Buffy spoke "The Master is back!" My first thought was maybe it's a fast food place or something like that- but seconds after I realized how stupid that sounded and with the look on there faces The Master must be some bad guy._

_So back to now- After I asked who The Master is the group got quiet again for a few more seconds "The Master-" Buffy had started to say but stopped, and then continued again sounding more confident this time "The Master is a really old vampire, A long time ago he tried to get into the hellmouth and ended up getting trapped below SunnyDale, About 10 years ago he tried freeing himself with this thing called the Harvest- I stopped it and Saved the world- I think that would have been my first time saving the world after moving to Sunnydale, Anyways me stopping him didn't make him stop trying and instead he just basically waited until a certain time- Prom, there was this prophecy-" at this point I couldn't help myself from saying something "Prophecies are stupid!" I know it sounded like a but eh- would can you so, "Yes they are, but may I finish?" we all nodded and she thanked us then continues "The prophecy stated that I- The Slayer would go to him and he will kill me, what the prophecy didn't say was that him killing me is was would release him." Doesn't fucking surprise me "So he killed me and was released- but he didn't actually kill me himself, he just bit me and threw me down into water leaving me for death- so anyways Angel and Xander found me and Xander did CPR on me bringing me back- I found him on top of the school, I killed him and yeah, but now he is back and we don't know how, but he seemed extra cocky about being back; which makes me think he may be stronger than he was the last time we fought"_

_After she finished talking we all got silent again- "So- How do we vanquish him?" I heard Paige ask from behind me "We Don't!" Buffy stated "I Do, well Faith and I if she wants to help" Faith looked a little Taken aback by this "Wow- B is asking for help, that's a first" Buffy gave her an annoyed look which Faith laughed "It's alright B- I'm up for some big bad action" as Buffy was about to reply Orbs started to appear in front of us all to which formed Melinda, Wyatt and Chris "Finally! you guys are back" Phoebe exclaimed pointing out the obvious "What took you guys so long?" Paige asked the boys who were about to answer when it all of a sudden got chilly in the room with the wind picking up "Hey- the wind just picked up, Wait- there shouldn't even be wind in the house" Paige stated, I just looked at her giving her what I assume is an annoyed look "Paige, are you sure you have never been a blonde?" she looked at me and stuck her tongue out, when all of a sudden the doors opened and in came a demon I never expected to see again. and the only voice that could be heard over the wind was Prue's voice saying one name and one name only. "Shax"_

"_Prue" I yelled to my older sister "Get out of here" "Don't bother!" the demon standing in front of us all yelled, "I'm not here to kill any of you...Yet!" and with that he threw a ball of some sort of power at Prue which instead of hurting her, it just hit her and disappeared, which has me thinking that it was only wind- and obviously it scared her as you can see she had a look of fear on her face and with that Shax smirked Obviously happy with scaring her and he left. "What the fuck just happened?" Paige yelled at the top of her lunges, "Did we not already fucking get that bastard?" I looked at her and nodded- "Yeah we did!- which makes me think that whatever is after The Slayers…" I turned around to look at everyone and continued "Is after all of us too, This may be the war the Angel of destiny talked about that day she brought Prue back to us" with that I turned a little and looked at Wyatt and Chris "Either way we need to get Wyatt and Chris their powers back so they aren't defenceless is it turns out they are after all of us" Everyone nodded and we all went up to the attic so we could give the boys their powers back. After the boys got their powers back Chris left to go back to U.C.L.A. and Wyatt went back to his apartment- which funny thing is- is in the same building as Phoebe. and besides that we found room for Buffy and the gang while both of my sisters and their families left to go home, around midnight I decided it was time for me to go to bed and leave everything I was worrying about until tomorrow. Dear god, tomorrow? I wonder what is going to happen- I walk up to Melinda's room and open the door and I just look at her for a moment, It's hard to believe that she will be 17 in 2 weeks, she is growing up so fast- I just hope that all of the next generation will live the rest of their life and hopefully they will eventually receive the kind of future that we wanted for ourselves._


	13. Chapter 13 - Fear & Rayne

_Thanks to everyone who has started and continued reading my story, it means so much that there are people out there that actually like my story. Once again I must say that I own none of the characters in the story- just the idea behind what happens._

_If you like the story please click like and favourite, I will be updating as much as possible, If you have anything you might like to add, just comment and I will think about adding it (If you guys want something added). Also, I think I should apologize for my bad punctuation, I have never been very good at it and the person who used to check it when I first started the story has been busy with other stuff and can't do it anymore, One last thing, I am Canadian which is why I have mention Tim Hortons in it which should be obvious as Timmies isn't really in America or any other country (There are a few outside of Canada but not much), and just to get the facts straight I don't like Starbucks, nothing against it if you do, I just don't like the taste of it and I personally think it is expensive but thats just my view on it, anyways Thanks for reading XD_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Fear &amp; Rayne**_

_**~ Piper ~**_

"_What are we going to do about this?" Paige spoke loudly as she entered the kitchen where I had just started making breakfast for everyone, Eggs, Bacon, and Toast- "C'mon guys this isn't just an average demon if they are bringing back our old enemies! We have vanquished even worse demons than Shax that can come back to bite us in the ass- Literally!" I looked up at Paige for a minute and then I looked at everyone else and asked them how they all would like their eggs, then I started making eggs the way they all wanted._

_**~ Paige ~**_

_ "What are we going to do about this?" I asked everyone as I walked into the kitchen- I looked around at everyone and noticed them all just looking for me obviously not expecting me to have asked this question so early, I guess I should have said Hello first; I mean besides Piper they all look like they just woke up. "C'mon guys, this isn't just an average demon if they are bringing back our old enemies! We have vanquished even worse demons than Shax that could come back to bite us in the ass" once again no one answered me, so I look over at Piper waiting for some sort of answer from her but instead she just looked at me for a couple of seconds and didn't answer. So I decided I might as well just sit down "Piper mind making me an Omelet?" I asked her with hope she just said yep and went over to get some stuff- I'm guessing for the Omelet._

_ "I'm not sure what we should do!?" it was more of a question than a statement but at least it was something; I looked over at Buffy who was said it, she finally looked like she was waking up "Why doesn't everyone just eat up and drink your coffee and we will figure this out after" everyone nodded in agreement with me and we all just continued on with whatever everyone was talking about. After about 20 minutes of just random conversation and eat Orbs started to appear in the room- we all looked to see who it was and Chris appeared from them "Hey, What's up?" he asked sounding even to chirpy for himself, "Christopher! not so loud, we maybe finishing breakfast but that doesn't mean we are completely awake yet" Piper scolded her son, I noticed Dawn sitting beside her sister chuckling wildly, "Why are you so chirpy anyways?" Phoebe asked as she walked into the room just getting here- he turned and looked at my sister and just held up a coffee cup, not that I could see what was on it or where it was from but she flipped, "Did you get me a French Vanilla?" he shook his head so she grabbed his cup and took a nice long gulp, and I could now see it was a Tim Hortons cup, I don't know why he goes to Canada just to get his coffee- I mean there is a Starbucks on almost every block out here. Chris gave Phoebe a dirty look, took his drink back and walked over to the other side of the room trying to protect his coffee._

_**~ Wyatt ~**_

_If there is anything better than starbucks, I really don't wanna know, right now I'm in my car, driving through L.A. going to a friend's place. I had seen a Starbucks a little bit back so I decided that the next time I come up to one I'm going to stop in and get my, and I quote 'White girl drink' or at least thats what both Chris and Mel call it. Anyways so now I'm in line at Starbucks waiting for my order to be taken, when someone walks up behind me talking to someone else, This guys voice is so familiar but I can't place it, so I turn around to see if I can figure out who it is, and to my surprise when I turn around I see a very familiar face- One that will definitely make Chris freak out; Standing behind me talking to someone is none other than Connor Franta. Okay so I'm not gonna lie, I may not watch his videos but I sort of started just staring, I mean he is pretty well known- I don't care who it is or what kind of celebrity but if I see someone famous I'm probably going to freak a little inside._

_So it turns out, I must have been staring at him because all of a sudden I hear him asking me if I'm okay, "Umm Uh Yea-Yeah, I'm all right" he looked a little relieved "Oh good, cause for a second there I though I may have to call an ambulance" he laughs a little and smiles "I'm Connor Franta" he tells me and without even thinking I reply "Yeah, I know!" I sounded like an idiot so I continued "My brother loves you" he goes a little red, hmm he seems pretty down to earth, it seems he isn't even used to the fame yet. "Really? Cool! how old is he?" he asks me, "he is turning 19" throughout the whole time I have been talking to him all i can think of is 'Chris is going to freak the fuck out!' he looks like he is thinking about something before he asks me "What's his name?" "Christopher Halliwell, but he goes by Chris" now I know that I sound like a babbling idiot! "Oh and I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell, I probably should have started with that" I chuckle I could tell that I, myself am nervous about talking to him "Wyatt Halliwell!" I hear being called I turn around and see my drink is ready, hmm I didn't even realize that I ordered my drink yet, oh well. I turn back around and look over at Connor "Well nice meeting you" I smile and wave at him, he does the same and I grab my drink and leave._

_**~ Prue ~**_

_It's such a nice morning I decided to go for a walk, I do that a lot now, I don't know why- I guess it just helps me think or something._

-FLASHBACK-

"_What's going on?" I asked to no one, but at the same time I guess you can say I asked it to everyone. I looked around at my surroundings and seen my Family; Piper, Phoebe, Leo and a girl who I believe is my other- younger sister, Paige "Where am I?" I looked at Piper "Prue!" it was more of a statement than a question. I turned around to see who had said my name, It was Paige "Paige" I whispered out, I'm kinda happy about meeting my younger sister- but I had one question, Why am I back?_

-FLASHBACK OVER-

_To this day I still don't know the answer to that very question, it bugs me all the time too- but whatever, if I'm meant to know, I will find out._

"_Hello Dear, Nice to see you again!" I hear coming from behind me, this voice is earee, familiar, but earee, so I turn around to see who said it, and once I did, I wish I hadn't anymore, because standing right behind me is none other than Barbus, The Demon of Fear himself._

_**~ Giles ~**_

_ I was sitting down with Buffy and the others in Piper's living room, we were all talking about what we were going to do when my cell phone went off. I picked it up and answered_

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Ripper"_ I heard from the other end and I knew right away who it was "Ethan" I spoke through my teeth, as soon as I said that name Buffy, Willow and Xander all looked over at me surprised_

"Nice to talk to you too mate, how has life been?"_ I could tell he was smirking, I just wish I could slap that annoying smirk off of his face._

"_How are you calling Ethan, last time I seen you, you were being taken to a prison"_

"Yes well, I have been broken out- by quite a lovely fellow if I do say so myself, and his partner she ain't bad on the eyes either"

"_I forgot about how much of a pig you were Ethan" I told him disgusted in the things he was saying to me, "_Hey now- No need for words"_ I scoffed at him, I looked over at Buffy who was motioning for me to hit speaker so everyone could hear him, so I did "What do you want Ethan?" Buffy asked from across the room_

"Buffy is that you?" _he asked_ "How lovely it is to hear that beautiful voice of yours again"_ She just rolled her eyes at that "Ethan! Explain now or I'm hanging up on you" He was really starting to piss me off now_

"Okay, god you guys sure are impatient, actually I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be coming for you-not now, but soon"_ "Oo I'm so shaking in my stylish yet affordable boots" Buffy mocked and I couldn't help but chuckle, then I heard Ethan let out a laugh, and not a whole hearted laugh by the sounds of it._

"You really should be my dear, See, when I do come…. I'm not coming alone, Infact when the time comes, you will be wishing that those friends of yours had left you alone in that grave of your"_ Now I was officially done with him and just as I was about to hang up on the prick he decided it would be a good time to say something else._

"Also, Ripper, Before you hang up on me there is something else I need to mention!"_ Ugh "What is it Ethan?"_

"It's Friday, Friday the 13th"_ it was more of a statement than it was a question_ "_So?" I'm confused now _"Well that may not have any meaning to you, but I know it has some meaning to the Halliwells- or more importantly, Prue"_ with that I hung up on him not wanting to hear anymore, I turn to look over at Piper, Phoebe and Paige and I can see worry written all over their faces. "What was he talking about?" Buffy asked the sisters with a curious look plastered onto her face. They all looked pale- and the only thing that could be heard within the room now is some heavy breathing and Phoebe whispering "Barbus!" After a few seconds Dawn asked the Girls who Barbus is and to all of our surprise, Willow was the one to speak up "Barbus is the Demon of Fear" Piper then looked at her in surprise- "You know him?" It was a question though the way she said it, it sounded like a statement. "Um, No I've only heard of Him- and what happened between you guys with him" I looked from Willow over to Piper and seen that she had her lips forming an O "We need to find Prue!" Phoebe told us "She is in Danger!" and with that the sisters were running up to the attic._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**THE FIRST Attack, A Missing Roommate, and A Big Choice**_

_**~ Angel ~**_

_I'm looking around at our surroundings and all I see is dessert, Nothing but in fact- we should be in San Francisco right now, so where the hell are we? "Umm Gunn, Where are we exactly?" I asked him, something doesn't feel right about this to me. He doesn't answer me which raises my suspicion even more; I look over to my side where Spike is- or should be at least, he is gone! Now I'm really confused, though if I had to guess I would say this is all an illusion. "You're right about that one Angel" I looked around to find the voice but I couldn't "Don't try and find me, cause you really won't" she sounded so sure of herself, and that voice- It was Buffy. "Buffy! Where are you? Stop playing games! Please!" I yell out to nothing and the limo that was supposed to be taking me to see Buffy and the Others stopped, I immediately got out of the vehicle and looked around, there was nothing- no sign of life anywhere!_

"_Figure it out yet? I know you don't have any brain cells alive, but someone like you should still have a working brain right?" I still couldn't figure it out, then she appeared right in front of me, Buffy Anne Summers._

"_Buffy!, What? How?" I was confused, Buffy doesn't have any magic- at least none like that anyways "I see you still haven't figured out who I am- I'll give you a hint, I'm not the slayer!" This thing standing in front of me masquerading as Buffy seems very familiar- but I can't figure it out. After a couple of seconds of looking at it I realized what it was in front of me "You're- No! You can't be! Buffy defeated You!" it started laughing at me "No she didn't, she only trapped me down there, and now I'm free!" okay, so I get what it is and why it's here (or at least a general thought on why it's here in front of me now) but what I really want to know is how it got out._

_ "So how exactly did you get out of the SunnyDale Hellmouth?" I'm not sure that I even want to hear the answer but all I know is that I have to know "Who helped you?" The First may be really powerful but I don't think that it would have the power to escape from the hellmouth on it's own- not when it was closed the way it was. The First gave me a smirk, which was really creeping me out as it still looks like Buffy and that kind of smirk just looks creepy on her. "You know, I never actually asked for a name- I was just happy that it got me out of there- actually I'm not the only one that was brought back for the final battle, both evils from Buffy's past and the Charmed Ones past are being brought back!" I can't help but think to myself why is it telling me all this, and also what Battle is it talking about- that is something I'd really like to know. "What Battle?, and why are you telling me all of this?" it just gives me another smirk and all of a sudden a pair of arms wrap around me- holding me stronger than any other demon or vampire has tried, "Because, You won't be around for it!" She or well it started laughing as I started struggling in the pair of arms, whoever or whatever it is holding me is doing a good fucking job cause I can barely move at all._

_ All of a sudden I remember that Spike had been with me "What about Spike?" I asked The First and it cringed- my guess is Spike got away "I know what you are thinking about vampire, and yes! the blonde shit got away from me when I tried knocking the both of you out" wait what? hmm that must be why I don't remember anything from the last couple of hours "And as far as I know Vampire, William the Bloody is on his way to meet up with the Slayer as we speak- he will be able to tell her about me himself, so I guess that I won't need to be sending that human of yours. Gunn? is it talking about Gunn? "Wait!, are you talking about Gunn?" it smiled nodding and moved aside- behind the First was Gunn just there sitting on the ground not moving, "Kill Him" it said and some ugly vamp from behind me ran over to him and started shredding him apart with it's teeth- blood went everywhere. The First smiled "Well I guess we are done here- c'mon now, we have a schedule to keep!" and with those words everything went black._

_**~ Chris ~**_

_Of course I get stuck with the weird roommate, I get back here from my little trip to Ontario to get my second Coffee of the day and all of Connor's stuff is gone. There isn't even a note or anything just everything of his- gone. I leave my room and head up to the administrations office to see what is going on- when I get there, they inform me that Connor Angel has dropped out- which I thought is kind of weird since when I talked to him last night he seemed pretty happy about all of his classes and psyched to be here too. But I guess maybe he just couldn't handle the pressure of being here, at least I won't have to spend all my time trying to keep my secret from him. I unlock the door and walk into my room and all of a sudden my iPhone goes off- I look down and see that Connor Franta has followed me on twitter- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!_

_This day keeps getting weirder and weirder- I need to sit down. As I sit down on my bed my phone goes off again, this time it's mom calling me "yeah?" I ask her "we have a problem" she tells me right away, I exhale, why is it that when something goes wrong everyone calls me? "What is it?" "Weeeellllll-" she starts to trail off "mom!" "Okay, we got a little surprise today!" Aaaannnddd? "Just come home, we will explain when you're here" really? I was just there! "I'm sorry mom, but I can't miss another class, I'm already behind as is" I say to her hoping she will just say okay and tell me what's going on, I hear her exhale over the phone "okay fine, this really bad evil- called The First escaped from the Hellmouth as Buffy tells me and it's hoping to end everything good in this world!" Mhm "okay, and you know this how?" I asked with an eyebrow raised "it captured Buffy's friend Angel and Spike just got away from it and called us, he is on his way here now" well that explains it "okay well I'm in classes pretty much all week and when I'm not ill either be studying in the Library or at a party or in the dorm with my roommate, I'll be fine" I know I just lied to her about the whole roommate thing, but I don't want to worry her anymore than need be. After a bit of arguing she finally gave in, told me to be safe and Hung up, I looked at the clock which read 6:30 PM. Guess I should go and get some food, I left my dorm and decided to go get my car and drive over to Subway._

_**~ Connor (Franta) ~**_

_(Surprise)_

'_This past year has been well… exhausting, I left O2L, moved out on my own, came out as gay and so much more, now the question is, what's next? What will I do throughout 2015?' This is what I kept asking myself, the end of the year is almost up and I have no idea what I should do next year, right now I'm sitting at home after coming back from starbucks and I have absolutely nothing to do, so as usual, I go on my phone. I decided to go on Twitter, maybe do a following spree- but instead I just tweet out an inspirational quote. _

_As I re-read the quote I just tweeted I couldn't help but think to myself 'well Connor, some things may change, but you never will' I continue to scroll through Twitter to see what's going on in the world right now, about 30 minutes into my scrolling, I remember about that guy I met at Starbucks today, What was his name? Wyatt or something? I think for a few more seconds and remember that his name was Wyatt Halliwell, and I also remember him telling me about his brother, and since I was already on Twitter I decided maybe I'll follow him. It took me a couple of minutes till I found his Twitter, and may I say, .Cute! I started scrolling through his feed and look at some pictures when my doorbell rings, I couldn't think of who it could be until I realized what time it was. 3:00PM "Shit" I curse under my breath, That's Tyler, I forget we were filming a collab today_

_After filming our collab Tyler and I sat on my couch and talked for a few hours, not really about anything big, just the things that is going on in our lives. Finally I decided to ask him the question I've been waiting to ask someone._

"_Tyler!" he looked up from his phone at me not saying anything, I took that as I may continue speaking "What should I do next year?" he gave me a confused look so I decided that I should explain what I meant. "It's just that I have done so much this year, what's left?" he gave me a look of understanding and after what I could only guess was him thinking for a few minutes he finally answered me "Well what is it you want to do?" Really "Tyler- you know you really shouldn't answer a question with a question right?" he nodded and just continued to look at me waiting for an answer to his question, so I thought about it._

_After what seemed like hours of silence he spoke again, "What were you doing before you got famous?" ah, now there's the Tyler I know, it took me about 2 seconds until I answered, I told him that I was in University. Tyler looked at me for a couple more seconds, then smiled at me "Well then why don't you go back to University?" that question made me think 'why hadn't I thought of that before? and then I remembered "Even if I wanted to Tyler I can't-" He interrupted me mid sentence "Why not? what's stopping you from going back" god this man is the literal definition of Sass. "For one, The Fans, I have way too much on my plate Tyler, travelling, making video's every week, promoting my brands and things like playlist live, everything I just mentioned is a full time job alone."_

"_So, then maybe you should take some time for just yourself" I think about it, a nice long break would be nice "Connor listen, I know that YouTube can be a full time job and all but every once in awhile you need to take some time just for yourself, Why don't you go to University, travel only like once a month or so, limit your promoting your stuff, and make video's weekly, stop going to playlist Live or any meet ups for awhile, get out there and live, be yourself, meet someone and start a relationship"_

_ When Tyler says that I think back to the last time I had a relationship and realized it had been awhile, I think some more and we watch a movie, about halfway through the movie I turn to Tyler and I say to him "You know what? You're right! I think I'll take some time off and go back to University- take a few classes" he smiled and said that it's great I'm going to do this. We talk about this for a little bit and he leaves, the next day when I'm out I decided to drop by UCLA, maybe this is a good idea._


	15. Chapter 15 - New Years Preperation

_Thanks for reading my story, still the same as before own nothing but the idea. i managed to do a longer chapter this time because I may not update for awhile, I'm unsure of what my schedule will bring but ill just to update at least 2-3 times by the end of march, Anyways thanks again._

_**Chapter 15**_

_**New Years Preparation **_

_**~ The First (As Buffy)~**_

_(Another Surprise (; )_

"_So, The witches are throwing a party?" I was watching the Halliwells and Buffy's posse through a little cauldron, they were setting up for a New Years Eve Party. I think, it maybe time for another surprise or 2, to come their way, I smirk to myself while grabbing a spell and some things I needed for my potion. If they think they are going to have a New Years Eve party without any problems they got another thing coming "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" (Evil laugh) _

_**~ 3rd Person ~**_

_As the First laughs the image of the Charmed ones in the cauldron changes to 2 new Images, Glory, and Balthazar._

_**~ Piper ~**_

_I can't believe tomorrow is 2015, a whole nother year has gone by, and we are still all fine. This demon thingy, The First hasn't actually attacked us yet, I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight._

_Right now I'm behind the bar, getting some glasses out and ready for tonights party. I hear a scream so I jump up and turn around to see that Billie and Buffy were laying on the floor together, I looked over at Phoebe and she mouthed to me "The Ladder fell" I looked back over to Buffy and Billie and see the ladder underneath them.I rolled my eyes at them and went back to cleaning up the bar._

_A couple of hours later Prue walked into the club looking worried, I walked over to my older sister to see what is wrong "Hey Piper, can we talk for a minute?" "Ya sure, let's go into the back room" we both went into the back grabbing Phoebe and Paige as we went by the 2 of them._

_I walked into the back room and turned on the light as Paige walked in behind the rest of us and closed the door so no one else could hear._

"_Okay Prue, what's going on?" Phoebe asked her_

"_I ran into Barbus" Prue told us looking scared, I don't know why she is telling us this, we already know that was months ago._

Flashback

(Prue)

"_Barbus?! What are you doing here, didn't my sisters vanquish your ass?" why is he here right now? how is he here right now? it must have something to do with whatever brought Buffy's Vampire and Shax back_

"_oh don't worry about me dear, at least not for now" as he spoke I swore to god he sounded like a creepy old lady whenever he talked like that_

"_PRUE?" I heard someone yelling my name in the distance, I turned around to see my sisters, Buffy and Faith all running over to me I turned back to where Barbus was just standing and he was gone. How did he do that?_

_Flashback Over_

"_No Piper, I mean I ran into him again, today!" I froze in shock, all I could think was really? Again? Once I found the ability to speak once more I asked Prue what was going on through my mind "What? Really? Anyone else that has been brought back has only come to us once, this is the first demon to come to us twice since it was brought back" after asking my question Paige decided to ask one of her own "What does this mean? and what did he want?" Prue just looked up at us and said "Nothing, he just glared at me as if he wanted to attack but wasn't able to do anything, like he didn't have permission to or something" hmm that sounds a little odd "and what that means is, We need to be careful, he may not have been able to attack us but he definitely wanted to, and whatever was stopping him from attacking might not stop the next demon to come after us" we all nodded and together we thought of a plan of what to do when the demons start attacking, we really do need to be ready so we can be safe._

_**~ Chris ~**_

_It's been a couple of months now since the last demon attack, or at least the last demon attack I was told about, I'm happy that my family is helping me live without magic, It's also been a couple of months since Connor had left the dorm, I haven't seen or heard of him since, not that I expected too but it kind of worries me that noone here has seen or heard of him. _

_Anyways I'm in my dorm right now cleaning the room before I head back to San Francisco for the big New Years Eve party, all I have to do is make my bed and I'll pack up some clothes and leave._

_As soon as I finished getting my stuff ready and on my bed I looked for my suitcase as I didn't expect to come back until just before school starts back up, I turn around and leave the dorm locking the door, and going down the hall to one of my new friends room who I had lent it too when he went back home for thanksgiving weekend._

_I get to his room and knock on his door, it takes him a few minutes to answer, but when he does open it I kind of figured out why it took him so long, he was naked with just a sheet around him. I raised my eyebrow to him "Soooo, you got a girl in there?" he nods so i just shake my head, of course he does "So can I borrow MY suitcase"I ask him joking a little about it. He blushed a little a told me to wait a second while he went and got it for me._

_Once I had my suitcase back I left and went back to my dorm, when I got there I unlocked the door and when I opened it I noticed on the second bed there was a suitcase. "Wait!, am I getting a new roommate?" I wonder out loud. Whatever the case I lock the dorm back up and put my stuff in the suitcase and orb out back to the manor._

_**~ Connor ~**_

_I did it, I enrolled into The University of Los Angeles. I've decided to go back and take a few courses; Design | Media Arts, 'Film, Television, and Digital Media', Sociology, and Visual and Performing Arts._

_I got an acceptance letter in the mail a few months later so now I'm here, at the canvas- apparently there was a dropout and the dropouts roommate, still doesn't have a roommate yet, so they offered the room to me and I will be starting my classes at the beginning of second semester early january. I'm just stopping by to drop off my things in my dorm, maybe meet my new roommate if he is still at the school and then I'm going back home to minnesota, since I can't go back to my apartment, as I am subletting it for the next few years until I'm done all these courses._

_So I'm now walking through the halls in the living areas and I can't seem to find my way "Hey, you look lost- would you like some help?" a voice asked me from behind, I turned around to see a girl who looked like she was in her teens "Ya- I would love some help, Can you show me where this room is?" I showed her the paper that was sent to me stating what room I was in and whatever other information I would need to know._

"_Oh, I know where this room is!" she exclaimed "I am actually on my way there right now to see if my brother is there or not." Really? so I'm sharing a room with this girls brother interesting "Oh how nice, so what's your name?" I asked her "It's Melinda, You're Connor Franta correct?" I was a little surprised that she actually knew who I was- I mean sure, I had 4 million subscribers but she doesn't look like the type of person to watch YouTube videos, "Ya I am, so you watch my video's then?" she chuckles a little "No actually my brother does, he is a fan of yours" "oh thats cool" she nods her head and tells me to follow her._

_**~ Melinda ~**_

_So after meeting Connor I took him to his room hoping Chris will be there. When we get there the door is locked so I knew Chris wasn't there, "So since the door is locked I'm guessing my brother isn't here, so I'm going to go if thats okay with you?" I asked him hoping to leave. He nods his head and says that it was nice meeting me and I return it and leave, I then walked outside to walk over to the nearby grocery store as my mother asked me to pick up some items._

_Once I have everything that my mother wanted me to pick up, I leave the store and start walking into the back alley, just as I was about to go into it I noticed a man across the street- he was just staring at me, I grabbed out my cell phone and pretended to take a selfie while in reality I took a picture of him, why did he look so familiar? Where had I seen him before? I looked back up from the picture I took to where he was standing before and he was gone- like magic._

"_MOM!" I yelled after I orbed into the manner, 'please be here' "What would you like Melinda?" my Aunt Phoebe asked walking into the kitchen "oh honey, would you like some help with those bags?" I shook my head at her and placed all the bags on the counter "No thanks, but I would like some help putting everything away" she nodded and started taking some of the food out of the bags to put them away._

"_Where's mom?" she grabbed the Turkey from one of the bags and answered my question "Your mother is at P3 getting everything ready for the party, and really? a Turkey for New Years?" "Don't look at me, Mom is the one who wanted me to get it, Anyways since she isn't here maybe you could help me out" she threw out a couple of bags and asked me what I needed help with _

"_Today after I left the UCLA canvas I went to the grocery store to get some things that mom wanted me to get, and as I was on my way to the alley to orb home I noticed there was this guy just standing there and watching me, I took a picture of him and I was wondering if someone can tell me who he is"_

"_Okay show me the picture" I grabbed my iPhone and looked through my camera roll, once I came to the picture I showed her. The second she seen it she just froze, I started looking around the room to see if there was something behind me doing this. "Aunt Phoebe, are you okay?" I got no response, "Aunt Phoebe!" I asked again, and again no response._

"_AUNT PAIGE!" I yelled at her "COME QUICK" after a couple of seconds orbs started to appear beside me, and 3 figures appeared out of it; Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue and Mom. "What's wrong sweetie?" my mother asked me worried "It's Aunt Phoebe" my Mom and Aunts looked at Phoebe, and Aunt Prue looked at me and asked how Phoebe got that was, so I told her "I showed Aunt Phoebe a picture of this guy who was following me and she just froze" 'What picture?" Aunt Paige asked me curious "Nevermind the picture, what guy?" I looked over at my mother when she said that, I grabbed my phone from the counter where I had set it and showed the 3 of them, they all look really shocked._

_I heard Aunt Phoebe mumble something so I turned and asked her what? "Cole" she said again, this time louder, "Wait Cole?, You mean…" she nodded and the only thing I could think of was 'Oh Crap!"_


End file.
